Bicycles
riding a bicycle through Rockford Hills.]] Bicycles are pedal-driven two-wheeled vehicles that appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The player can perform Bunny hops on a bicycle in all of their appearances. Like motorcycles, the player can fall off a bicycle if they collides with enough force. In all appearances, all bicycles do not feature a radio, despite Motorcycles allowing such ability. 3D Universe in GTA San Andreas.]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas introduces the pedal bicycle to the Grand Theft Auto series. The player can increase Carl Johnson's cycling skill through long rides on bicycles or on the stationary bike at the Gyms. The higher the skill, the less chance Carl will fall off the bicycle, the higher he can bunny-hop, and the more responsive the bicycle is. When pedaling on a bike, when the player performs a wheelie, they can reach a higher top speed. Bicycles are known to be completely indestructible. RPGs, grenades, molotovs, and vehicular explosions do not harm the bike in any way. Although, if any of these happen while the player is riding a bicycle, they will die. Pedestrians can often be seen riding bicycles. In GTA San Andreas, because of a glitch, any bike will catch fire and explode if it somehow ends up resting upside down. This is a very difficult task to achieve, however, because the bike will almost never stay standing upside down for more than a few seconds. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, bicycles make a return with realistic aspects. The game includes a number of bicycles each performing very differently from each other, and with different designs. Some allow the player to perform bunny hops and tricks, and some include bells. The player is able to travel dramatically faster on a bicycle, particularly the BMX by abusing the bunny hop mechanic repeatedly and from side-to-side. Pedestrians can often be seen riding bicycles, particularly off-road or around Vespucci Beach and Del Perro Beach. They often appear using provided cycle lanes. Michael De Santa and Jimmy can often be seen using bicycles when switching characters. Jimmy uses a bicycle as a means of transport once his BeeJay XL is repossessed, and is sometimes seen arriving at Michael's house on it. Bicycles can be purchased from Pedal and Metal Cycles, an in-game cycle website. They are then stored in player-owned garages. In GTA Online, bicycles are stored on bicycle racks in player-owned garages, and cannot be insured or requested for delivery, nor respawned/requested once lost. Cycling is part of the Triathlon series of missions, unlocked after completion of Daddy's Little Girl, which formerly introduces the cycling mechanic to the player. Another series of triathlons can be unlocked when encountering Mary-Ann Quinn, a triathlon enthusiast, in the "Exercising Demons" Strangers and Freaks missions each of the players can compete with Mary in. In GTA Online, players can participate in Bike Races, some of which involving bicycles. List of Bicycles ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Bike *BMX *Mountain Bike ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *BMX ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *BMX *Cruiser *Endurex Race Bike *Fixter *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Race Bike *Whippet Race Bike Trivia *Bicycles cannot be resprayed at Pay 'n' Spray in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. If the player rides a bicycle into a Pay 'n' Spray, they will receive an "I don't do toys!" message. However, in GTA Vice City Stories, the player can go to the Pay 'n' Spray normally and the message will still say "new engine and paintjob". *Unlike Motorcycles, bicycles do not feature a radio. Even in GTA Online, where the player can buy headphones, they are still unable to listen to music. See Also *Category:Bikes - List of motorcycles and bicycles *Motorcycles Gallery Image:MountainBike-GTASA-front.jpg|A Mountain Bike. Image:Bike-GTASA-front.jpg|A standard Bicycle. Image:BMX-GTASA-front.jpg|A BMX. bicyclex.jpg|A bicycle in GTA V. Cycling-GTA V.png|A cyclist on a bicycle. BMXing-GTA V.png|A cyclist doing stunts. Image:IDontDoToys-GTASA.jpg|An "I don't do toys!" message at a Pay 'n' Spray in GTA San Andreas. Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Types Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online